JUST LOVE THE REST OF MY LIFE
by HyunnK.V
Summary: "Aku tak mau meninggalkan teman pertamaku sendirian disini" l Pair : HunKai or ChanKai belum diputusin. Sehun!baby!SEME Kai!UKe Chanyeol!SEME


**JUST LOVE THE REST OF MY LIFE**

**Created by Hyunnie**

**Disclaimer :**

EXO isn't mine, but Kai is Mine

**Cast :**

Kim Jongin (8 y.o),

Oh Sehun/Park Sehun (2 bulan = baby),

Park Chanyeol (11 y.o),

etc.

**Pair :**

HunKai, ChanKai

**WARNING :**

**YAOI, MISS TYPOS, ABSURD, ALUR ANEH, OOC, CRACK COUPLE.**

**DON'T BASH**

**.**

**DON'T COPY**

**.**

**AND GO AWAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY OR PAIRING**

**.**

**.**

**The Story Begin!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

BRUGG

Tubuh mungil itu terbentur oleh dinginnya lantai mamer teras yang mampu membeku di musim gugur seperti ini.

Semilir angin yang menyengat dikulit, menyentuh anak berambut hitam yang hanya berbalutkan selembar pakaian tipis berwarna putih kusam sedengkul dan celana pendek yang tak layak pakai.

Beberapa luka diwajah dan goresan di lengannya yang dijahit terbuka, hingga tetesan darah mulai mengucur keluar.

Pergelangan kaki yang membiru akibat terkilir, terlihat amat jelas dan membengkak.

"Hiks... A-Ahjussi hiks... B-Bubbles dimana hiks...?"

Anak kecil itu menangis menatap Namja paruh baya dihadapannya yang balik menatapnya nyalang.

"Jangan pernah kau mencarinya, sampai aku tau... Aku tak akan segan-segan akan mencari dan memukulmu lagi. Kau paham?"

BLAMM

Pintu yang terbuat dari mahoni itu tertutup, menyisakan Anak kecil itu sendiri di tengah dinginnya malam.

"E-Eomma hiks... hiks..."

Tubuh ringkih itu menggigil, memanggil sang Eomma berharap memeluk dirinya yang rapuh.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, namja manis yang tertutupi luka dan lebam diwajahnya berjalan meski tertatih-tatih.

Rasa ngilu dan sakit teramat sangat di pergelangan kakinya ketika ia berjalan tak ia pedulikan.

BRUGG

"Akh..."

Ia terjatuh, namun ia berusaha untuk bangkit meski pergelangan kakinya berdenyut sakit.

Lelehan airmata terus jatuh, melewati pipi, dagu dan berakhir jatuh menyentuh tanah yang menyerap air asin itu.

Sebuah rumah bertingkat tertangkap oleh matanya.

Rumah yang tak asing, rumah yang masih melakat di memorynya, rumah yang ia rindukan selama kurang lebih setahun, ada dihadapannya.

Ia tersenyum samar, pergelangan kaki itu semakin berdenyut-denyut berdampak pada kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pening.

Seorang yeoja cantik yang tak jauh dari sana, turun dari mobil Audi merah miliknya.

Manik matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Ia menajamkan pengelihatannya, namun-

BUGGH

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

"EOMMAA~ SEHUN MANA?"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK PARK CHANYEOL"

"OEKKK~ OEKKK~"

"YAAKKK, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? LIHAT, SEHUN MENANGIS GARA-GARA KAU BERTERIAK"

"EOMMA JUGA BERTERIAK"

"OEKK~ OEKK~"

"PARK SEHUN DIAM"

Hening.

Rumah bernuansa Yunani yang semula berisik dengan teriakan-teriakan yang menggema, seketika sunyi.

Hanya hembusan angin sejuk menerpa kulit orang-orang di ruangan itu.

PLAKK

"Auch... Eomma~ kenapa memukulku?"

Chanyeol, salah seorang yang membuat ruangan bising itu mengelus kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan maut dari sang Eomma cantiknya.

"Salah sendiri kau membentak adikmu"

Heechul, nama sang yeoja cantik itu mengelus kepala bayi mungil yang berada digendongannya.

"Ish~ Sehunnie, maafin hyungmu yang kelewat tampan ini ya? Salahkan Eomma ne? Jangan salahkan hyung"

TUKK

"Eomma~ Kenapa memukulku lagi?"

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap sang Eomma yang hanya berbeda beberapa centi dengan dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk tidur, besok pagi Appamu akan mengantar ke sekolah"

Heechul, mengayunkan Sehun kecil dalam gendongannya berusaha agar malaikat tampannya tertidur.

"Pasti pindah sekolah lagi" gumam Chanyeol namun terdengar jelas di telinga Heechul.

"Sehun-a... Kau, cepatlah besar arra?"

CUPP

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

"Chanyeol, nanti saat disekolah... Jadilah anak yang baik, dan jangan berkelahi jika tidak mau Eommamu memindahkanmu lagi, arra?"

"Ne Appa"

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil merk Ferrari LaFerrari Maranello milik sang ayah.

Ia berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri, senyuman andalannya ia tampilkan, tak peduli pada orang yang menganggapnya aneh, kagum, terpesona atau iri.

"Chogi..."

Chanyeol menepuk bahu seseorang yang tengah jalan didepannya dengan wajah ditundukkan.

Tak ada sahutan, namun langkah kaki itu terhenti, masih dengan wajah ditundukkan.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku keruang Kepala Sekolah? Jika kau hanya menunjukkan... HEI!?"

Chanyeol berlari mengejar namja yang lebih pendek darinya yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Kata Eommaku, tak baik meninggalkan seseorang yang tengah bicara denganmu. Dan kata Appaku, jangan menunduk terus, kau harus melihat kedepan, jika tidak nanti kau akan menabrak seseorang"

Namja itu tetap diam, tak menyahuti oleh sosok disampingnya dan terus berjalan.

"Sudah sampai"

"Eh?"

Chanyeol menatap bingung namja bersurai hitam yang berucap amat pelan dan... Lirih?

"Ruang Kepala Sekolah"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kau tunggu disini, Ah... Aniya, kau ikut masuk denganku engh... Kim- Jongin? Arraseo Jonginie?"

Si pemilik nama terdiam, dalam hatinya ia terkejut dengan panggilan yang ditunjukkan untuknya, tapi ia tak tau bagaimana cara mengekspresikannya dan diam satu-satunya cara.

Karena ia hanya takut, sangat takut.

CKLEKK

Pintu itu terbuka, Chanyeol beserta Jongin masuk dengan tangan saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau sudah tiba? Eo, Kai? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Namja paruh baya itu menatap kedua anak kecil dihadapannya dalam artian berbeda.

"Kai? Ah... Aku yang mengajaknya, jadi aku dikelas berapa?"

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

"Bukankah ini hebat Jongie? Kita sekelas, kau percaya? Kita bahkan berbeda hm... Kau berumur 8 tahun kan? Berarti 3 tahun? Daebak, bagaimana bisa kita setingkat?"

Chanyeol terus mengoceh, sedangkan Jongin memilih diam memakan es krim dengan kepala ditundukan, meski senyuman tipis sesekali ditunjukkannya.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

Namun, keduanya tengah menunggu jemputan tepatnya Kai.

Pasalnya sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat tengah terparkir cantik beberapa meter dari tempat mereka duduk.

DRRT

DRRT

"Yeobseo?"

_"Jongie? Ini Eomma"_

"Ne Eomma, Waeyo?"

_"Eomma agak terlambat menjemputmu. Appamu tiba-tiba ke Hongkong tadi pagi, jadi tak bias menjemputmu, tak apa?"_"Gwaencanha Eomma, aku akan menung-"

"Annyeong haseyo Ahjumma"

Chanyeol merebut handphone Jongin dan mendekatkan ke telinganya.

_"Eh? Nugu?"_

"Aku temannya Jongie Ahjumma, Chanyeol imnida"

_"Ah Chanyeol ne?"_

"Ahjumma bolehkah Jongie bermain dirumahku? Sebentar saja, setelah itu aku akan mengantarkannya pulang. Jebal, eo?"

"C-Chan Hyung~"

_"Arraseo, tapi jaga Jongin baik-baik Arra?"_"Siap Ahjumma, Annyeong"

_"Ne Annyeong Chanyeol-ah"_

"Nih"

Chanyeol menyerahkan handphonenya kembali ke sang pemilik.

"Hyung, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku tak mau meninggalkan teman pertamaku sendirian disini"

Chanyeol tersenyum, membuat matanya yang bulat menyipit.

Jongin mengangguk, dan kembali terkejut untuk kedua kalinya ketika namja bermarga Park itu mengangkat dagunya.

"A-Andwae hyung" cicit Jongin menolak, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin melihat wa-... jahmu"

Chanyeol terdiam, terpaku sebenarnya.

'Manis' - Batin Chanyeol menatap kagum pada wajah Jongin.

Namun rasa kagum itu menghilang, luka dan lebam itu ikut menghiasi wajah Manis teman pertamanya, yang hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa.."

"Tak apa hyung, ini tak apa kok"

Jongin tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipit di pipi kirinya samar, mata itu menyipit tak membiarkan orang mengintip manik matanya yang jernihn

"Jinjja? Apa tak sakit? Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan luka ini?"

"Hyung, bisakah kita kerumahmu sekarang? Sekolah sudah sepi"

Jongin berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, Chanyeol terperangkap dan menghentikan segudang pertanyaan mengenai luka dan lebam di wajah manis itu.

"Kajja. Masuklah"

Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Jongin, mempersilahkan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu disusul olehnya.

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

"Sehunnie, ini Jongie hyung. Dia manis kan? Hyung tau, jangan menatapnya seperti itu, kau membuatnya tak nyaman"

Chanyeol kembali berbicara pada Sehun, sedangkan Sehun mengarahkan matanya kearah Jongin menghiraukan sang hyung.

"Sehunnie? Wah... Kau pasti akan tampan jika sudah nesar nanti"

Chanyeol melongo, Jongin temannya berbicara panjang dan selembut itu pada adiknya yang baru ia temui sekali?

Hei, mana bisa ia terima diperlakukan seperti ini?

"Jongie, kau jahat"

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya dan menaruh didepan dada.

Jongin menoleh melihat Chanyeol, memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau tak adil, masa adikku kau berbicara panjaaaaaang sedangkan padaku? Kau jahat"

Jongin terkekeh, ia melihat kearah Sehun yang masih menatapnya.

"Maaf Yeollie, tapi tadi aku takut jika kau melihat wajahku kau akan pergi"

Senyuman Jongin memudar, Chanyeol yang melihat itu mencium pucuk kepala Jongin.

"Kau manis, bahkan Sehunnie terus melihat kearahmu. Jadi kau jangan menunduk lagi oke? Karena kita berteman, mari saling terbuka anatar kita bertiga, aku, kau dan Sehun oke?"

Jongin mengangguk.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, bibir tipisnya ia lengkungin kearah bawah.

"OUCH... Park Sehun, kau merusak suasa. EOMMA, SEHUN BUANG AIR BESAR DAN ITU SANGAT BAU"

"KAU GANTIKAN SENDIRI POPOKNYA SANA, EOMMA SIBUK"

"Alah... Palingan sibuk pakai kutek kalau nggak atur rapi rambutnya. Dasar Eomma lampir, sok kecakepan"

"YAKK~ PARK CHANYEOL, BERANINYA KAU MENGATAI EOMMA EO?"

Dan seharian itu, Jongin dibuat tertawa oleh Chanyeol, Eommanya, dan Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TBC** or **END**/?

* * *

**Ada yang rindu Hyunnie?**

**Krikk..**

** Krikk..**

**Nggak ada? Oke pix/? Hyun ngambul**

**UASnya udah selesai semoga nilainya memuaskan #Amin.**

**Jujur, pas ulangan maupun belajar ide wajib aja muncul. Bukan ff untuk next chap, tapi untuk ff baru seperti yang satu ini.**

**Oke, ini adalah pengganti ff Love You Thousand Times dengan alur sama tapi diganti beberapa bagian.**

**Peminat ff itu kurang, jadi ya... Hyunnie putusin untuk delete dan semoga ini banyak peminat.**

**Kalau sedikit lagi, mungkin akan ada orang lain yang lanjutin**

**Oke, kan lagi nggak ada kerjaan Hyun mau buka request ff tapi jan suruh lanjutin ff dulu ya?**

**Beberapa ff mungkin mau di Remake lagi, ntah itu idenya sama atau dirubah habis/?.**

**Bagaiamana ff ILYH? Tu ff Hyun bingung kelanjutannya, apa Chap asli sama seperti Chap 'PALSU'? Atau dibuat Kai lebih ngenes? Seperti jatuh ditangga, gagar otak dll**

**Sorry kalau buat kayak gitu terlalu mudah ditebak hehehe**

**Boleh target? Mungkin... 30 review? Kebanyakan kah?**

**Hahaha... Jika para Silent ikut review itu nggak banyak kok.**

**Ah... Karena bentar lagi libur kenaikan kelas + puasa, jadi Hyun punya banyak waktu luang.**

**Dan yah... Jika sampai target, Hyun langsung post dan kali ini janji jika nggak ada gangguan ya?**

**Oke cukup sampai sini, jika berminat Request ff silahkan inbox ke akun ini atau lewat fb 'Ahn Sung Ran'**

**Jika mau di konfir, tulis nama fb kalian di kotak review biar langsung di konfir.**

**Hyunnie orangnya malas konfir orang lho**

**Oke, cukup sampai sini**

**See You**


End file.
